<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Kinkshame o'Clock by abyssa1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245624">It's Kinkshame o'Clock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/abyssa1'>abyssa1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>abyssa1's overwatch oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Bruises, Choking, Dare, Degradation, Gunplay, M/M, Overstimulation, Painplay, Shameless Smut, Young Genji Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/abyssa1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo dares Genji to go into Blackwatch territory. Genji meets McCree. Then they have sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>abyssa1's overwatch oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Kinkshame o'Clock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Genji had never been worried about being on his own. He had been able to take care of himself from the day he turned seventeen, and from that day, he did as he pleased. There wasn't a place he couldn't go, not a thing that he couldn't do. Of course, he listened to his father when he was told to stay away from certain parts of town, but that didn't mean that he was scared, he was just being respectful.</p><p>"I dare you." The only words that could make Genji go against his father's commands. Hanzo smirks, his eyes glinting, "Unless you're too... scared."</p><p>"I am not scared!"</p><p>"Then I dare you to go into Blackwatch territory and bring me back proof."</p><p>Genji isn't scared of Blackwatch, or at least that's what he tells himself that night as he prepares to head into the lion's den. Of course Hanzo wouldn't let him go during the day, "There's no fun in that." Genji has his shurikens, a comforting weight at his side, and both of his swords. He can defend himself. He has no reason to be afraid. He sets out, familiar streets leading him quickly to the part of town where Blackwatch is based. He's less certain about where he's going now, but he walks confidently, attempting to act like he was supposed to be there.</p><p>He wanders the streets for what feels like forever, searching for something that could be easily linked to Blackwatch. He finally spots something, what looks like a medallion with a Blackwatch symbol on it, laying in the rubble of a deteriorating building. He walks quickly toward it, his guard dropping in his excitement to finally finish his quest. He scoops it up, too intent on cleaning off the dust to hear footsteps behind him. Before he can move, his feet are swept out from under him and he's laying on his back on the cold ground, a man standing above him, gun pointed at his head.</p><p>"Now what're ya doing all the way out here Shimada?" The light is behind the man and Genji can't see his face, only that he's wearing a cowboy hat and what looks like a short cape. The man has a southern accent, the cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth moving as he speaks, "It's awful late out, you should know that it's dangerous 'round these parts darlin'."</p><p>"How do you know who I am?" Genji is shaking, partially from fear, but mostly anger. Who does this man think he is, threatening a Shimada.</p><p>"Been watchin' you since you came into my territory. You're not very good at being stealthy." The man holsters his gun and takes a step back, crossing his arms, "Now answer me, what are you doing here?"</p><p>Genji is fuming, this man has no right to interrogate him. He jumps up, landing in a crouch, shurikens resting between his fingers comfortably. He opens his mouth to reply to the man's question, but before he can even take a breath he is pinned against the wall, shurikens falling from limp fingers as the man cuts off his air supply. He doesn't understand the heat he feels forming between his legs, not until the man's fist connects with his ribs and his cock twitches. His ribs ache and he's struggling to breathe, but the man doesn't release him.</p><p>"You've really done it now Shimada." He lands another punch, narrowing his eyes as the younger man lets out a small moan. He's not exactly sure what he just heard, but when the man lets out the same sound again after he digs his fingers into the sensitive skin on his ribs, his lips twist up into a smile. "You like that?"</p><p>Genji wants to say no, to pick up his shurikens and kill this man, but the pressure against his throat and the heat in his groin make him nod, falling limp in the man's grasp. Genji can see more of the man's face now, and he can tell that he is attractive, attractive enough for Genji to question if he really wants the man to stop. The man smirks, pressing a little harder against Genji's throat before releasing him, stepping back as the man collapses on the hard ground.</p><p>"Well isn't this interesting. Little Shimada is a pain slut."</p><p>Genji blushes, hands digging into the dirt beneath him, "I am not."</p><p>The man's boot connects with his hip and he's thrown against the wall, head knocking back against hard rock. Genji lets out a pitiful moan, cock twitching and leaking. "You sure about that?" Genji only moans weakly and the man grabs him by the arm, pulling him up. His arm is twisted behind in an awkward way as the man drags him into the street. He puts up a fight initially, but stops after the man presses the barrel of his revolver against his chest.</p><p>"Who are you?" Genji finally manages as they walk towards a dilapidated building, his voice shaking.</p><p>"My name's McCree. Some people call me Jesse." The man flashes him a smirk, "But tonight you call me Sir." Genji gulps and nods, the tone of the man's voice offering no room for objection. Not that he would.</p><p>The inside of the building doesn't look any better than the outside, walls cracked and paint peeling, but McCree pushes him inside anyways, closing the only door behind them. Genji stands a few feet away, eying the man nervously. The adrenaline was wearing off and now he was starting to feel afraid. He doesn't know this man, he has no idea what he was planning. The man was watching him, eyes burning into him, Genji felt certain that the man was undressing him with his eyes.</p><p>"What do you want from me?"</p><p>The man smirks, tossing his hat aside, the cape he was wearing following behind, "Whatever you'll give me." Genji is pinned to the wall within seconds, the man's body pressing against his. He can feel the heat of his body, and the bulge in the man's jeans. Genji pushes his hips forward experimentally, earning himself a quiet groan from the man. The man tosses his cigarette to the side, one hand holding Genji's face still as he leans in to kiss him.</p><p>It's hot, the man's chapped lips rough against his own, Genji pushing his tongue into the man's mouth and fighting for dominance. He loses the second the man digs his fingers into the crook of his neck, whimpering as the man pinches the nerve there. The man chuckles, hands seeking out pressure points and bruises until Genji is whimpering and nearly crying, futilely pushing his hips out in search of any friction.</p><p>"P-please Jesse-"</p><p>McCree tangles a hand in Genji's hair, pulling hard, his voice low and rough, "What did you just call me?"</p><p>"S-sir! Pl-please sir!" Genji is weeping now, tears sliding down his cheeks, desperate for any kind of contact.</p><p>McCree shifts so his thigh is pressed between Genji's legs. "Go on. If you want it so bad go on ahead." Genji is too far gone, too desperate to hear the obvious threat in the man's voice and complies, rutting against him until he finishes, panting and trying to catch his breath as McCree maintains a grip around his throat. "That feel good Genji?"</p><p>Genji nods, leaning into the man's grip and relaxing. "Thank you," he mutters.</p><p>"For what? I'm not done." McCree pushes Genji against the wall again, kissing him deeply before moving to his neck, biting a hickey where it met his shoulder. He pulls off Genji's shirt, throwing it aside, getting a clear view of the red marks that would turn purple within a few days. He traces calloused hands over them, fingers digging into the tender flesh earning him broken whimpers from the Shimada.</p><p>Genji can't think of anything except the press of the man's body against his, the heat of his skin, the pulse of pain at each touch. He whimpers and bucks his hips forward, grinding against the cowboy. This earns him a slap across the face, a stinging blow that only serves to spur him on, the cowboy chuckling as he redoubles his efforts.</p><p>"Who woulda thought," McCree mutters, falling to his knees to undo Genji's pants. "That the heir to the Shimada clan was such a kinky little slut." He pushes the younger man's pants out of the way, finally touching him properly, hand wrapped around his cock in a way that's just a little tighter than it should be. Genji doesn't mind, fingernails scratching into the wall behind him and letting out broken whimpers as McCree works over his length.</p><p>It takes a pitifully short time for him to cum again, McCree smirking and coaxing out every drop before standing again. He shoves his fingers into Genji's mouth and he can taste himself, whining a little at the bitterness. It doesn't last long, and then McCree is bending him over, inserting two fingers and stretching him open before Genji can even react.</p><p>It burns, and Genji can't decide to pull away from the pain or push towards it. He does neither, going limp in the cowboy's grasp as he's stretched open for another finger. He hears a zipper, and the man's fingers are replaced by his cock. He's too big, stretching Genji further than he can take, the pain shooting to his cock which only hurts more as he gets hard for the third time in an hour.</p><p>The cowboy ignores Genji's moans and whines, pulling him back by the hair to meet his thrusts, setting a pace that's too much for the fucked out ninja to cope with. Genji's eyes roll back and he blacks out for a minute as he comes for the third time, but the cowboy doesn't stop. When he comes to, McCree is stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts, Genji's body convulsing with each brush against his prostate or the head of his cock.</p><p>Genji can't speak or think by the time McCree finishes inside him, he's almost sure that he would've stopped breathing had the cowboy not noticed and demanded that he take a breath. He collapses on the floor, ignoring the dirt and cum that stick to his skin, eyes fluttering shut as he leans against the wall.</p><p>"You all right darlin'?" McCree asks, kneeling beside Genji and brushing a strand of hair off his forehead.</p><p>"M' fine. Just- just need a second," Genji mumbles, panting. He reaches a hand out to trace over the cowboy's cheek, smiling a little at the blush that follows his touch.</p><p>"Need me to do anything for ya darlin'?"</p><p>"Actually..."</p><p>Genji makes it home just as the sky begins to lighten, trying his best not to limp. He barges into his brother's room, throwing the serape at the sleeping man.</p><p>"I'm not scared of Blackwatch."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>